The invention relates to a device for sealing and inflating an inflatable object which is provided with an inflation valve e.g. a tire, and of the kind that comprises a pressure gas source and a container containing a sealing agent.
Tires on cars, motorcycles and pedal cycles are in danger of, especially during driving, being penetrated by sharp objects on the road.
If a tire on a bicycle punctures, the unpleasant situation might arise that the cyclist cannot or only can continue with difficulty because it is not possible to mend the punctured tire on the spot.
To avoid getting in the same serious situation, cars are therefore usually provided with a spare wheel for replacing a punctured wheel. However, many drivers are not able to make such a change of wheel and others find the job difficult and unpleasant.
The presence of a spare wheel which the driver thus always has to have in the car furthermore poses in itself a considerable problem as the spare wheel reduces the net load of the car and occupies otherwise usable space.
With a view to eliminate the above problems, devices have therefore been developed over the years for being able to mend a punctured tire on the spot in an easy and manageable manner.
The main components of these devices are a pressure gas source, for example a compressor, and a container containing a sealing agent, for example a latex dispersion. Such a device is known from DE 195 45 935 C2, which as pressure source utilizes a compressor or a cylinder containing a propellant under pressure. The pressure source is connected to the container, which upon use is connected to the valve of the punctured tire via a tube. Thereby, the sealing agent is driven into the tire that subsequently is inflated to the specified pressure. The device is simple but on the other hand difficult to use.
A better solution is known from DE 297 16 453 U1 which describes an integrated device having a flexible container located in a pressure chamber which upon use can be gas-pressurized by a compressor. The device has a first breaking point above the container and a second breaking point in a direct connection between the compressor and the tire, which is to be sealed and inflated.
In use, the compressor will pressurize the pressure chamber. The pressure is transmitted to the sealing agent in the flexible container. Thereby, the sealing agent will break the first breaking point and now be driven into the punctured tire via the formed aperture. When the container is empty, the second breaking point will break whereby the tire is inflated.
This device has the disadvantage of its application being limited by the ability of the two breaking points to resist a certain load, and it is therefore not universally applicable.
Another device for sealing and inflating a punctured tire is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,367. In this case, the container is an aerosol container containing e.g. latex, and the device is provided with a reversing valve which can be set in two positions. In one position, a connection is opened between the punctured tire and the aerosol container which thereby will empty its content of sealing agent into the tire. In a second position, a connection is opened between the tire and the compressor which now can inflate the tire. However, the tire laboriously has to be relieved of residual air before the sealing agent can be driven into the tire, and this device is therefore also difficult to use.
The thing the above devices have in common is that their application is limited to only being used for inflating a tire by simultaneously filling the tire with a sealing agent. Thus, there is a need for improvements in these type devices.
The present invention relates to a device for sealing and inflating an inflatable object provided with an inflation valve, for example a tire. The device comprises a pressure gas source and a container containing a sealing agent, and it can be used easily and effortlessly to seal and inflate a punctured object.
Another feature of the invention is to provide a device of this kind which is arranged to inflate an object to the specified pressure.
Yet another feature of the invention is to provide a device of this kind which can change between one function in which the device is suited for inflating an object which has gone flat, and a second function in which the device is suited for sealing and inflating a punctured object.
The novel and unique features according to the invention are achieved by providing the device with a reversing valve for, in a first position, opening a first connection between the pressure gas source and the inflation valve of the object and, in a second position, opening a second connection between the pressure gas source and the container and further between this container and the inflation valve of the object.
In first position, the user can use the device as a pump for e.g. inflating a tire which only has gone flat. A driver driving around with the device according to the invention will therefore always have an effective means for ensuring that the tires keep the pressure specified for exactly this type of tire. Thereby, the advantage is obtained in that the car is always running safely and most economically.
Merely by switching the valve to a second position, the user can now use the same device for sealing and inflating e.g. a punctured tire quickly and easily. In use, the pressure gas source will send pressure gas into the container containing the sealing agent which thereby is driven into the punctured tire. Then, the pressure gas continues via the container immediately to flow into the tire until the connection with the pressure gas source is disconnected when the tire is inflated to the specified pressure. This operation does not require use of aerosol containers or breaking points which limit the application of the above known devices.
The driver can effectively ensure that the puncture is sealed by driving a short distance immediately after the above operation so that the sealing agent is distributed everywhere along the interior face of the tire.